Solis Vivent
"Cast away all weakness and strength will surely follow, right?" Solis Vivent is a troubled young man. As a child, he was held in thrall by an insane, machine obsessed cult of trans-humanists who filled his mind with hatred and crushed his self-worth until he viewed himself solely as useful as a weapon of war, the pilot of the enormous machine the Hostis Xeno Generis. He has slowly been improving, after the death of his ersatz father figure Ringo Mason, Solis broke with the Divine Crusaders, aiming to continue the 'true crusade' of mankind's defense from within the odd confines of the Trailer organization. He has slowly been improving and maturing into a normal human being, but it's been strangely difficult. Questions linger about whether Solis' difficulty in becoming normal are due to his own recalcitrance, or the influence of the machine he so prizes. Background Information Solis’s story starts primarily with the story of his machine. In the year NCA 68, the discovery of Evidence 01 led to many monumental changes in the opinions and concerns of the human populace. This was preceded only a few years before by the announcement by the hero George Glenn, as to the existence of the 'Coordinators' specially engineered human beings. The world at large looked to the newly founded EOTI organization for its solutions to the issue of the alien problem. Not everyone agreed. There have always been strange apocalyptic cults, strange individuals with hidden motives and far too much money to spend, borrow, earn or steal. The cult of the god-machine was one of these. Initially, it grew out of an organization of MIT researchers and philosophical transhumanists, who had gloried at the arrival of the massive machines used in the gundam battles, but who had by the same thought, been deeply disappointed at the lack of improvement to the "human animal." The cult worked in secret, its corporate sponsors pulling technical minds, madmen, the occasionally self-proclaimed magician or psychic as well as genetic and mechanical researchers of decidedly low moral caliber into their personal quest for the secular apotheosis of mankind into a 'cosmic entity.' Their vision was of a mankind freed of emotions, free of chains of morality they thought they had outgrown, and free of the weaknesses of the flesh. Their organization remained small and relatively harmless however, festering away from the light of normal human attentions. The cult’s primary elements, and support, always came from the occasional rich old man, or up and coming social Darwinist, or even perhaps the odd objectivist scientist who felt that the morality of the old world was ‘getting in the way.’ They tended to view the human being itself as a collection of useless emotions and feelings, and prided efficiency above all other things, although some would argue they were penny-wise and nickel-foolish in this approach. Their funding mostly arose from corporate embezzlement, theft and ‘old money,’ generally relying on the individual twisted natures of their membership to capture the necessary money. The destruction of the Luxion in NCA 101, drove the cult into action. Fearing for the continued existence of human life, and not trusting in 'the weak human' defenders of the earth. They began an intensely expensive and insane project. They would build a massive effigy of their god, to defend mankind, and then to triumph over and destroy the remnants of the old order. They entitled this project the Exult Deus Mechanicus. Construction began in earnest, initially their plans were for a machine on par with Giganscudo, but as the less rational among them grew in power in the cult at the fear of the distant 'space monsters,' they began to intensify their desire for larger, and more insanely massive designs. They envisioned themselves as building a god. The Exult Deus Mechanicus slowly took shape in secret underground construction facilities. Labor was shipped in from across the planet, and convinced they were working on prefabricated elements of starships or even colonies, such was the scale. The construction process nearly bankrupted the cult, devouring almost the massive, titanic 85meter tall machine's weight in money, blood and tears. Technical crews attempted to create an appropriate system to operate the vehicle, attempting to imbue the machine itself with a bitter sentience and a desire to rule with an iron fist of pure amoral strength over mankind. They eventually concluded that the systems would be far too complex for reasonable operation, and despite the size there was not sufficient crew to handle all of the necessary sundry function of operation. While the rest of the world was reeling from Second Impact, the cult had begun a specific preparation program for its recruits. Not trusting in 'mere human' biology, they had taken it upon themselves to 'adopt' and then begin to 'adapt' several orphans and cast off children. Most did not survive the process, the few who did generally did not survive the brutal methods of training. Solis, only an infant when adopted, was one of these. The program itself, from a physical standpoint consisted of sim-battles, information on the mecha itself, operational dogma, combat doctrine for dealing with various targets, and suffering levels of exercise, calisthenics and enforced privations of food, water, exposure to heat, endurance tests, wound infliction and cold exhaustion, and during a period of it, intentional infection with diseases. This was coupled with intense punishments for failure in any of these tests. These processes were designed to 'bolster' the "weak human animal." They resulted in several fatalities, although not from Solis’s group. Additional work was undertaken on creating the proper nerve to circuit synthesis systems, while the cult attempted to indoctrinate its potential pilots in the doctrine of the cult, the ideals of casting off the weak flesh and its morals, for the amoral strength of steel. Weapon systems and a complete overhaul of the Exult Deus Mechanicus' power systems occurred, to bring them up to line with the new discoveries involving Minovsky particles. While the technical scientists continued to slowly bankrupt the cult's funders, the children continued to be trained. Solis was subject to a harsh regime of training, indoctrination, and genuine education for his early formative years. He, like all of the other pilots, was also given implants for the specific reason of interacting directly with the mecha's manifold systems. The circuit synthesis system seemed to be designed at least initially to represent a three-fold manifold of operators. The primary purpose of its primary operator was to provide the autonomous and motive commands for the machine, his neural signals for breathing, or a beating heart, or digestion, would attend to the hundreds of thousand complex routine tasks required to operate similar functions relating to power management throughout the titanic machine. The additional sub-pilots, would oversee the tremendous flow of more complex information relating to tactical sensory data, and internal ammunition management, as well as radar and radio contacts, and then forward that information to the pilot in a non-visceral fashion. The cult made allusions to the interface being akin to angels whispering into the ears of a god the prayers of men on earth, those in the pilot program would more often comment that it was akin to angels informing the god where the mortals were hiding so that said deity could whallop them with a lightning bolt. Due to the three-fold nature of the manifold system, Solis was trained alongside five other potentials, one of these potentials was a replacement for him, and the remainder was meant to fulfill the moderating portion of the manifold process. The system was first brought online in any real sense in NCA 116, following the invasion of the Spiral King and his forces, a command initiated by adept Alvin Moog. However, the cult decided the issue a matter or little importance to them and demanded additional preparation be conducted. Angry at the lack of action, Moog contacted the EOTI to inform them of the project, its details, and the location of its facilities, as well as its potential use against invaders. During the N-Jammer crisis, the then emergent Divine Crusader force, sent a special team to capture the construction facility, the cultists and the Exult Deus Mechanicus. Elements of the cult successfully escaped, and the Crusaders succeeded only in capturing Solis’s team of pilot candidates, the Exult Deus Mechanicus, the rest of the pilots being killed by escaping cultists as an attempt to cover their tracks. An action the DC Commander of the attack thought bitterly laughable, since they were apparently abandoning a 200+ foot tall war robot. The machine itself was renamed as the Hostis Xeno Generis by Alvin Moog as he saw its use in fending off the alien invaders. He officially renounced his cult status, and took over the process of attempting to normalize the use of the machine and its pilots into the Divine Crusader force as a whole. The project however was put on hold during the period where DC higher level management was unavailable. Solis, through most of this, existed almost in a haze. Little information from outside was allowed to sink through to the relatively sheltered world of the pilot trainees. For security reasons, he was never allowed to actually see any of the other pilot teams, only interact with them alongside elements of his own team through computer simulations. Entertainment offered was scarce, although Solis and one of his moderator-pilots, June Shelbech often succeeded in breaking through the internal security blocking systems to get samples of the world around them. While in many ways the pilot trainees were spoiled, offered almost anything they demanded, they were given absolutely no affection, and only barely any encouragement. They were told to despise the weaknesses of their bodies at every turn, that the human body was a shell that was piloted akin to a mecha. Solis and June generally took this as an example of a curse, they typically focused on actions that were aimed to put themselves apart from their body, cold showers, eating less or less tasty food, and so forth. The rest of the candidates, notably Castilla Shale, took the opposite tact, seeing their bodies as almost expendable. One of the reasons that Solis was chosen as the primary candidate for pilot, his alternate Samson Wells had grown relatively obese in the period following the Divine Crusader's annexation of the pilots and the mecha, and their subsequent cessation of the horrendously painful 'character building' routines of the previous program. The cult for its part, has gone back into the shadows, having lost most of its monetary assets, membership, morale, technical assets and the like following Moog’s betrayal. Its quietly attempting to regain its power, and likely working on plans to recapture, co-opt, or rebuild, a combat model similar to the Hostis Xeno Generis. They likely will attempt to contract operatives, rather then trusting internal ones to accomplish these goals, since Moog’s actions have left them with a conscious lack of trust towards one another. It is likely however, that given time, the higher level management may actually attempt to network their minds together, in a way of creating a sort of hive-mind, which they believe will be abjectly trustworthy by virtue of its oddity. They are not reasonable people. While the AI construct within the Hostis shares many of their beliefs, it has absolutely no loyalty to them, its dog-like sentience loyal primarily to its pilots. After the annexation, Solis, and the other pilots, were offered the opportunity to be released to be placed back into the orphanage system and even potentially offered therapy. Of the surviving candidates, only Solis, Castilla, and June, chose to stay on, more afraid of life outside of the program then an alien threat. Alvin Moog supported their remaining, attempting again to press the Hostis into mainline combat usage, hoping that experiences with normal human beings would help to normalize and overcome the damage to the psyche of the young pilots. Moog's relationship with the pilots soured considerably during the time in the Divine Crusaders, specifically as the combat doctrine Solis was provided with did not match up to the realities of combat they were made to face, and in Moog's mind endangered further production of similar combat engines. He became increasingly less interested in normalization of Solis and the others, and more interested in mechanically increasing their effectiveness, for what he viewed as the betterment of mankind. Due to the increased stress, Solis became increasingly more self-destructive, his self-esteem already poor taking a nose dive. And after one particularly painful battle, defeated both physically and mentally at the hands of Graham Aker, he was comforted by Ibis Douglas, who visitted his medical room and informed him that he was not a failure and she would be upset were he to die. These words caused Solis to become enamoured with the young girl, much to her eventual embarassment. During this time, Solis was building a relationship through combat with the Trailer Kazuma Ardygun, and had served frequently beside Jiron Amos. Both had made it clear their doors were always open to Solis, and some subtlety attempted to lead him from the Divine Crusaders. Eventually Huang Qin Shi grew tired of the increasing stress and dehumanization Moog was inflicting on his charges, and through use of political manuevering and fear, placed Solis and his 'sisters' under the care of RIngo Mason and Novas Stellas respectively. Qin Shi presumably also hoped to help curb the omnicidal hatred the teens had towards alien life, a monomania which was rapidly causing Solis to be ostrasized by the members of the divine crusaders who were not completely insane or of similar mindsets. After the disaster at Aidoneus and the death of Bian Zoldark, Dr. Moog disappeared, leaving Solis solely with Ringo Mason. Ringo attempted to be a loving father, forcing Solis out of his shell, and making him play and goof off like a 'normal' teenager. He further supported Solis' unrequited quest for Ibis' love, mistakenly believing the beleagured redhead shared Solis' affections. Solis' development was still slowed however by the rigorous demands that the HXG prove its usefulness, as well as the political situation following Zoldark's death. Huang Qin Shi became the acting leader of the crusaders, and supported an objective of reconciliation with the Federation, but Zeon and other elements of the DC stood in his way. An assassation attempt on Haman Karn's life eventually led to Huang being 'killed' and Ringo being placed under probation. Haman Karn and Archibald Grims began to take the DC in a new direction, one which Solis, whose whole life to this point was predicated on defending humanity, did not agree with. After Ringo was killed by Axel Almer and others, and his death and service denigrated, Solis couldn't take it any longer. He left to carry on the 'true crusade,' and took up residence with the Trailers in The Den. He has slowly come to identify himself as a Trailer, and indeed has learned the 'truth' of the crusade from Sanger Zonvolt since departing. He is now left on his own to make his own mark on the world. Left to his own responsibilities. ...and it terrifies him. Personality Traits Solis is not a happy person. The principle problem Solis has faced, is that unlike other similarly damaged people, who were raised to be weapons, or raised to fight, he was raised not only with the requisite desire to kill and destroy, but also, fiercely /socialized/ into it. Solis was not so much trained, he was raised. He was normalized into a society where the machine was valued above the flesh, where a person's value was linked to how they could contribute or what could be taken from him, a world where love was taught to not exist, a culture based around despair, death and hate. And thus attempting to reform has become difficult because he must not only learn how to be human, but must do so in the face of every iota of cultural or personal identity he has ever been imbued with. He is not a blank slate, he's a stone slate with insanity carved into it. Insanity that he has to sponge and erode away. Formerly, he went from serving as the hate filled maniacal controller of a giant robot death machine for the cult, to a maniacal hate filled controller of a giant robot death machine for the divine crusaders. In the crusaders he did find many friends, and many acquaintances who sought to help him, but his intense and angry personality drove most of them away or contributed to situations that his burgeoning personality misinterpreted. He however, truly believed in Zoldark's ideals, ardently wanting a world where the normal people (with whom he felt disconnected) would be safe. After Zoldark's death, the ascendancy of Haman Karn and Vindel Mauser, the apparent betrayal of Huang Qin Shi, he became increasingly delusioned, but still fought for the only cause he had. At least until his foster father figure, Ringo Mason, was killed in action, and post humously, and callously, declared a traitor. Something in the invincible armor of Solis' indoctrination cracked and he left the crusaders, fleeing to the trailers to carry on the good fight without what he viewed as the increasingly political, and short sighted, motives of the DC. Solis is still mentally dealing with the situation of being on his own, cut off from the Divine Crusader command structure, or indeed any command structure. He's stuck making his own decisions, and having to live with them, and they're weighing heavy on the tenuous framework that already forms his mind. That being said, he's found a great deal more support within the Trailers, from Jiron Amos, the Ravens, Kazuma Ardygun, Sly Heckler, Marcus, and even backhanded support from Juku Reimaru and Leonhardt. Unlike the divine crusaders, there was no attempt at military structure and opposed to reinforcing his subservient militaristic ways, having to deal with people 'raw' has forced Solis to adjust and evolve, although with spectacularly irritating slowness to those involved. The fact they don't care one whit about his combat capacities helps as well. Talents & Abilities Solis is a relatively competent close combat specialist, is a good shot. He's also got a strange 'way' with machines, able to understand almost any device almost instinctually via listening to its 'song.' Whether this is due to a cybernetic enhancement, or if his constant mentions of the 'machine god' have anything to do with it, is up for debate. Relationships Friendship Kazuma Ardygun: Solis considers Kazuma to be his best friend. The two of them met as frequent opponents on the battlefield, and through combat Solis became acquainted with Kazuma and his sister Mihiro. It was partially Kazuma's doing that Solis came to view his own co-pilots as siblings. Kazuma is the person Solis typically goes to with questions about what a normal teenaged boy should be doing. He also trusts him with things he doesn't want to worry his sisters with. Solis made Kazuma promise to kill him, if he ever truly loses control and becomes a monster. Guy Shishioh: Solis respects and looks up to Guy Shishioh. In a way, the staunch, honorable cyborg alien fighter is like what Solis would like himself to be. Although Shishioh's idealism worries Solis, and he tries to look out for him. His membership in the GGG is a matter of great pride to him, even if its led to the strange situation where he has to associate with people he once considered 'quislings.' Saiga Junki: Solis met Saiga on his first day at high school. Solis has since dropped out, but still talks and socializes with Saiga. Saiga has always seemed open to him, and around him he is able to have a friendship that at least at first, was not based on giant robots. As of late, Solis has seen in Saiga a common spirit..specifically as regards Saiga's relationship with Reideen. Jiron Amos: Jiron has always been there for Solis. Never judging, always friendly, always open. Solis was actually surprised when following a battle, Jiron basically offered him a free lift home. Solis appreciates Jiron for his honesty, and for his dedication to his friends. While he doesn't understand the man's quest, or why he seems so open, he appreciates it none the less. He knows that Jiron would be there to back him up, and wouldn't even ask why. Ringo Mason: Ringo Mason helped Solis, he attempted to make him more of a normal teenager, forcing him to play games and in fact inspiring him to acts of rebellion. Ringo set the groundwork for Solis breaking free of the Divine Crusaders, although its unlikely Ringo would have realized it would have been his own death that inspired Solis to depart. Ibis Douglas: Solis' first love. Ibis was the first person to tell Solis he wasn't a failure, the first person to tell him that she would wish he didn't die and would be upset if he did. He pursued her, but his lack of experience resulted in him not realizing that Ibis did not and never had a romantic interest in him. He opted to leave her alone, that being said she's still sort of a Dulcinea to him, inspiring him to be a better person, while simultaneously shackling him to the belief that he is unwanted, and his society is distasteful and horrible to women. Solis believes Ibis hates and despises him for embarassing her by being interested in her. June Shelbech and Castilla Shale: Solis' copilots and 'sisters.' Their trust is implicit. Castilla has recently begun to be a little more focused on her fiancee Archangel. June has been dealing with issues of her own. The group remains close regardless of these issues, and despite the respective mental problems of the trio, Solis, Castilla and June remain operational as a somewhat functional family unit. This has been further cemented now that they are officially Roger Smith's adopted children. Trust Aoba Tsuzaki: Solis considers Aoba Tsuzaki an innocent, and is concerned that she may be somehow being hurt while maintaining her service with the D.C. He views her as a child like innocent, and a soft and sweet person in need of protection. He also admires her deep connection with her machine, which he believes gives them some common ground. Arado Balanga: Solis has recently come to accept Arado Balanga as a friend. Previously he had nothing but hate for the man due to him leaving the Divine Crusaders and leaving Ouka Nagisa and the other children of The School to Adler Koch's devices, a situation which required Solis to sacrifice himself to take on experiments which he felt would have otherwise hurt the younger children of the School, but recently Arado has reached out to Solis, and the two have come to an agreement to be friends, and to work towards liberating all of the children under Koch's care. Sanger Zonvolt: Solis views the Major as a true believer in the Divine Crusade, and a servant of mankind who is forthright, and honest in his martial piety. He trusts Sanger implicitly. Sanger explained the true meaning of Bian Zoldark's crusade to Solis, after both had departed the D.C. Huang Qin Shi: There was a time Solis would have been willing to die for Acting Supreme Commander Qin Shi. Now he views Huang merely as a man who attempted very much to help him. He still thinks Huang has mankind's best interests at heart. Sophia Nate: Dr. Nate is another person Solis knows from the days in the Divine Crusade. She is the only person he has ever /invited/ into the confines of the Hostis Xeno Generis. Elzam von Branstein: Solis' opinions of Elzam are basically summed up as 'Sanger trusts him, so I should too.' Roger Smith: Solis initially entered an apprenticeship with Roger Smith solely to improve his social reactions and be less brutal. Apparently he's proven quite successful. He's now the adoptive son of Roger. R. Dorothy Wayneright: Dorothy concerns Solis, but he finds her easy to talk to. She seems to wish to be more human. He wishes to be more of a machine. Chibodee Crockett: The only gundam fighter who Solis can understand and speak to, Chibodee's steadfast loyalty to his nation impressed Solis during the incident of the US President's succession. He still speaks to Chibodee often, and trusts him with quite a lot. The fact that Chibodee admited he faces a similar impulse control problem to Solis oddly made him respect and trust the man more. He also appreciates that Crockett is always open to him. Marcus Gunther: Marcus is an old fighter and campaigner, and Solis respects that. Marcus often gives Solis advice which is genuine, valuable and free of the saccarine moralizing he typically gets from other places. Oddly enough, the poison flavored platitudes seem to go down easier for Solis then a sugar coated one would. Sly Heckler: Mr. Heckler has been trying to help Solis to become less of a blood thirsty pilot, and also gave Solis an explanation of Ringo Mason's last words over a bottle of PPC. He entrusted Solis with the use of his Poltergeist. Solis has a deep respect for the man, and a desire to live up to the trust he's been shown. Shiori Kabayakawa: A girl Solis met through Saiga. He's started to develop a genuine relationship with her. She treats him like a normal boy despite the various other issues with him. Solis is already fallen in love with her, although its unclear if Shiori reciprocates his feelings, or if ultimately she is just dating him to try to get Saiga Junki to notice her. Affinity Juku Reimaru & Leonhardt: The couple has basically made it their self appointed, sisphyan duty to attempt to make a normal person out of Solis and his sisters, at least in a romantic sense. They've fostered Castilla's relationship with Archangel, chided and embarrassed June, and Leonhardt even went out of his way to teach Solis how to dance and be a gentleman, with a wide deviation in levels of success. Solis believes the pair despise him utterly for his failings and inability to match up with their ideal of how he should be acting. Helena Kogg: Helena was the first person in a long time to not call Solis insane for his opinions regarding his engine. She invited him to assist with repairs or operation of her mecha as well. Solis has a good opinion of her. Latooni Subota, Seolla Schweitzer: Solis' connection with Latooni and Seolla is solely based on what could be a 'shared sense of tragedy.' He never met Latooni, only the other Latune clones serving with Koch. Nor did he spend much time with Seolla. Still, as members of The School, Solis feels a sort of connection them, that they share a similar grounding in experience to him. He does not presume these feelings are mutual. In fact he assumes Seolla thinks he's a maniac. Alta Larandra: Another one of the trainees under Adler, Alta's daughter-like loyalty to Koch impressed Solis, if just for the fact it was loyalty, even if it was misaimed. Also, Solis found himself enjoying the bubbly, if damaged personality of Laranda. The fact she's the first (of two) girl to ever hug him plays into this. He doesn't know what has happened to her since he left the DC, and is somewhat concerned for her safety. Alta wants him dead, but Solis presumes this is primarilly due to the programming of The School and is still set on freeing her. Staren Wiremu: Another cyborg with socialization issues, Solis finds it easy to speak to Staren, and he finds a mirror in the somewhat idealistic (to him) boy. He has made a point of defending Staren whenever someone insults him based on /what/ he is. Eureka: Solis and Castilla were once called on by Dr. Hell to gain a sample from Eureka, this resulted in them basically mugging and stabbing the girl. Since then, Solis has found himself feeling guilt regarding the attack. And regardless of her being a corallian, or potentially an alien, Eureka is a human as far as Solis is concerned and humans need to be defended. Ken Marinaris: Solis' first actions in the DC were besides Ken Marinaris, and she always seemed to look out for him. For a period of time, Ardjet and the HXG spent time in the Excelion dock besides one another. Solis has been willing to take huge risks to help her. And while it proved unnecessary, he once engineered a plan with Jiron Amos and Kazuma Ardygun to break her out of prison. Since leaving the DC however, he has noticed a strain in their relationship. Erika Keese: 'The reasonable zeon pilot.' Solis has found Erika's steadfast dedication to her people on Mars to be an inspiring change from the usual hatred of earthlings rhetoric he's heard spewed by many other Zeons. He's contacted Shine Hausen regarding attempting to deal with things on Mars. She had said that no one was willing to listen or help, Solis promised he would do what he could. Solis acknowledges and accepts that Erika may need to try to kill him. Macua Huitl: Macua and Solis once had a far better relationship. Originally they were somewhat close to friends, Macua in fact bought the kit that Solis' haro Famulus was built from. However, numerous events, Solis' opinion towards Katharon, and presumably an incident involving a certain beach in the south pacific, has seemed to sour Macua's opinion of him. Solis however, still considers her a friend. He believes she despises him. Nagi Saito: Nagi Saito was one of Solis' first friends. A pilot he met after the damaged HXG limped across the Zaftran border. They trained and spoke occasionally, two broken people attempting to learn how to better be whole. Nagi was also responsible for a brief 'marshmellow hell' incident during training which was disregarded as irrelevant by both participants but sticks in Solis' teenaged mind although he can't quite determine why . Nagi fell to the seduction of the Devil Gundam, and Solis still feels that if he had been more open, and more active, then he could have saved her as others saved their respective friends from DG infection. Ambivalence Solis makes opinions on people rapidly, and sometimes even before he meets them. No one really spends much time in this category. Caution Dr.Alvin Moog: Solis has a complex opinion towards Moog. He recognizes that of the people responsible for his training, Moog was one of the most merciful and just. But on comparison to the world outside of the cult, Moog definitely appears to have been a monster. Solis no longer feels beholden to the man, but is concerned about where he might be and what he might be up to. He's not initially hostile, but he does intend to have words with him should he resurface. Cecil Ciele: Cecil attempted to murder Solis in his hospital bed, and then broke down crying on him. Solis is somewhat creeped out by the boy, while at the same time wanting to help him. He feels that his former guardian was murdered by Leonard Testarossa, and wants to rescue Ciele as much as he wants to rescue the children of the School. Spectre: The nearest thing the Trailers have to a 'leader.' Solis is somewhat afraid of the man, mostly due to his quiet demeanor, the respect everyone has for him, and the noticeable element of pure tempered steel in how ruthlessly the man protects his investments. Solis merely takes solace in the fact that since he joined the Trailers, he is now one of those investments. Duo Maxwell: Maxwell rubs Solis the wrong way, he also knows him solely as a member of Katharon. His attitudes, and Solis' perceptions of him as a faithless coward cause him to watch Duo cautiously. Archangel: Solis would trust Archangel more, if he wasn't apparently ''engaged to ''his sister. As is, he tends to distrust Archangel constantly, watching him with suspicious eyes. The fact that Castilla has recently declared she intends to marry Archangel, has made Solis all the more concerned for his sister and worried that Archangel despite his protests does not have Castilla's best interests at heart. The Zentraedi / Maltrandi: The fact that these two races might not be 'xenos,' but another breed of human kind is a sticking point in Solis' mind and has been a contributing factor in him beginning to see 'aliens' and 'xenos' as different categories. His foster mother Novas Stellas is one. His first dance was with Nenai Illan. And he has to contend with the Trailer Otsdarva repeatedly attempting to make him see the potential romantic attraction behind strange women from space who understand culture and social conventions on about his level. Midorino Akira: Solis knows there is a connection between Midorino and the Reideen. He isn't sure precisely what. He simply knows the woman speaks with commanding authority, and has repeatedly inference she will squish him like a bug if he endangers Saiga or 'continues his path.' Solis' fear is predicated on the belief that she may be an avatar of the god-machine Reideen. Distrust Katharon: Solis doesn't trust Katharon because their goals are senseless to him, additionally they've recently taken active action against the Trailer organization. Contempt Haman Karn: Haman Karn, Regent of Zeon and various other unpleasant titles is one of the people Solis specifically believes to be responsible for the degenerate state of the present DC, Huang being removed from command, and indirectly Ringo's death. Also, due to Karn's ascendancy, Solis considers the majority of the populace of Zeon to be lower than dirt. He feels that they wish the destruction of all terrestrial born humans, something he strenously disagrees with as much as he disagrees with the destruction of all colonial born humans. Vindel Mauser: Mauser was directly responsible for Ringo's death, he is also in Solis' opinion and unrelenting martial psychopath who desires only power and ceaseless warfare. While generally Solis has no problem with ceaseless warfare, Mauser seems to prefer it for its own causes. Also, Solis views him as defaming the primary objective of Bian Zoldark's crusade, to defend mankind. Leonard Testarossa: Leonard, and the entire AMALGAM organization sit poorly with Solis. Initially it was due to the issue with Cecil Ciele. Solis still believes Leonard to have been responsible for Cecil's apparent mental breakdown. Additionally, the fact that Leonard employs people like Gates and the freaky twins who attempted to menace him and June doesn't sit well with him. Solis really finds the man distasteful, and considers it fortunate that he doesn't have to encounter him on a regular basis. He'd love to see AMALGAM taken down, if just for what it did to Cecil. Teletha Testarossa: Teletha suffers from association problems. Due to her last name, Solis assumes she is tied together with her brother. And thusly he believes MITHRIL and AMALGAM to be the same organization working under two different fronts. If he actually knew what Tessa looked like, besides just hearing her voice on the radio, he'd probably make more of it. Shu Shirakawa: Shu Shirakawa tried to kill many innocent children of The School, he's also a class a manipulator and ran out on Zoldark at the first opportunity. Kamjim Krashvera: Kamjin is a xeno in the purest sense of the word, at least to Sol. He wants to see mankind destroyed by the remnant forces of the Zentraedi. Solis wants to see him made to burn alive after having all of his works ground into atoms. David Churchill: Solis views David "Twice Traitor" Churchill as a man who betrayed the EFA for the DC and then betrayed the DC to rejoin the EFA. He doesn't believe the 'mind control' story David repeatedly uses, and instead sees him as a person of inconstant morals. Shinji Ikari: Solis encountered Unit 00 during a routine divine crusader mission. Due to Solis' connection with the HXG, and the sensor system there within, he detected some inherent 'wrongness' in the 'machine song' of the Evangelion he fought. He repeatedly indicates that it is like a 'walking corpse' or a 'living heresy.' Shinji is the only pilot he knows of to be directly associated with the Evangelions, and believes the boy is putting up a front of being an ineffectual loser in order to throw off from people thinking he is the Archheretek that Solis envisions him to be. Solis doesn't know Rei Ayanami. And he thinks Asuka is kept as Shinji's sexslave, as payment to Ikari for operating the Evangelion. He finds mild hillarity in the fact that Shinji is apparently unable to control his concubine however, and plans at some future date to 'liberate' her. He doesn't know Asuka operates Unit 02. Dr. Hell: Solis had past experiences with Dr. Hell and his minions, where they treated him and his engine with respect. He once admired Dr. Hell for his honesty and dedication, but the recent events involving the death of Kamina in New York and his apparent betrayal of him have led him to re-evaluate. Gauron: The Man's a psychopath. Gates: The man is a lunatic and a psychopath. Xenos: Solis used to consider all aliens xenos. Now the term of xenos seems to be slowly getting mulled down to mean 'harmful aliens' or 'aliens who are genuinely evil.' Of course according to Solis' religion, this narrowing down is technically heresy. Others likely view it as a demonstration that Solis is slowly crawling out from under the indoctrination. Hereteks: People who misuse technology for horrific means. No one has really gotten a straight answer out of Solis why some things are technoheresy and others aren't. He's not making the definitions himself, but relying on the sometimes contradictory statements in holy script. The Devil Gundam, the Evangelions, machines that kill entirely on their own with human imput, these are technoheretical. Logs 2008-12-21 - Special Training Exercise, the Roy Fokker Way - Solis in a fight scene. 2009 - 06 - 02 - Sanctuary and Shu Shirakawa - Solis deals with the betrayal of Shu Shirakawa and attempts to defend kids almost as screwed up as he is. 2010-02-28 Gods and Monsters - Solis and Reideen have 'words.' 2010-05-03 Punch Out - Solis and Simon hash things out over an event from quite some time ago. 2010-05-08 Battering At Thick Skulls - Solis talks to Chibodee Crockett about impulse control problems. 2010-05-08 Too Many Gardeners? - Solis, Roxell and Midorino Akira have a little chat regarding the destiny and duty of piloting a god-machine. 2010-05-14-Martians and Horticulture - Solis gets involved in a debate regarding Mars, and raising of bonsai plants. 2010-05-16 - Life In A Trailer - Solis deals with a problem faced by many teenagers. Also his sisters discuss birthday parties. Category:Trailers Category:Cyborgs